1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor photoelectric detector and, more particularly, to a semiconductor photoelectric detector for use in cameras, office automation devices, and the like, for detecting the passage of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional photoelectric detector of this type comprises a light-emitting chip (e.g., an LED), a light-receiving chip, and two leads connected to the light-emitting and light-receiving chips, respectively. The chips are sealed within two moldings, respectively, which are made of resin transparent to infrared rays. These moldings are sealed within a rectangular molding made of opaque resin, spaced apart from each other and positioned such that the optical axes of the chips are aligned. The photoelectric detector has a channel, through which an object is moved to be detected. The channel is made in that side of the rectangular molding which faces away from the side in which the leads are partly embedded. When the detector is mounted on a base, with the leads contacting the base, the common optical axis of the light-emitting and light-receiving chips extends horizontally. In some case, it is desired that the detector be positioned so that the common optical axis of the chips extends vertically. To position the detector in this way, it is necessary to fasten a vertical support to the base, to rotate the detector 90.degree. C. and then attach it to the support, and to connect the leads to the circuit incorporated in the base.